The Wrong Rizzoli
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Jane finds out Tommy is on what she believes is a date with her best friend and the woman she loves. What happens when things are said and Jane can't handle the concurrences?


**A/N: This was a quick little one shot that I thought of during class one day. Hope you enjoy!**

 _It's been a Hell of a week and all I want to do is go home, drink a beer, and go to bed. For once I was going home before seven._ Opening the door, I was greeted by Jo. After taking her for a short walk, I fell into my couch. Groaning, I remembered I forgot to grab a beer. "Oh, come on." Petting the fur ball that was currently making herself comfortable on my lap, I sighed. "Why can't I teach you to get me a beer?" Refusing to move, I simply flipped through the channels. _She'll get up soon enough. Then I'll get a beer._

Time passed and there was a knock on my door. "Who is it?"

"Frankie."

"Use your key!" Hearing the lock turn, I unmuted the T.V. "Hey."

"What's up?" Grabbing two beers, he joined me on the couch. Being the trader Jo is, she went to love on Frankie.

Gladly, I took the offered beer. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Frankie rubbed Jo's ears but I could tell something was off. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I plan to sit here and drink my beer. You?"

"I'm surprised you're not off killing Tommy."

 _Here it comes. Whatever he's not telling me._ "Why would I be killing Tommy?" Dread churned my stomach. "Frankie, what do you know?"

"He's at Maura's. I thought you knew." My brother started to squirm.

"Why is he there?" I tried not to get defensive. It was hard keeping my feelings for the doctor secret. _She's my best friend. I don't want to mess things up by telling her that I'm in love with her._

"Uh…."

"Frankie." I warned. "Tell me."

"A date?" His voice was small. Darting off the couch, I made a beeline to the door. "Where are you going?"

"She's dating the wrong Rizzoli! Lock up if you leave!" _I know going 80 mph is bad but I have to stop this. Tommy cannot and will not date my best friend._ Nearly breaking down her door, I was met with a shirtless Tommy.

"Jane? What are you doing here?" Pulling a t-shirt over his head, Tommy stared. "You okay?" Without thinking, I shoved my brother against the nearest wall. "Jane, what the hell?"

"Why are you here and why didn't you have a shirt on?"

"Why do you care?"

"Answer me!"

"Jane?" Maura's voice cut through my anger. "What are you doing?"

"Taking my brother home." Pulling Tommy behind me, I dragged him to the car. The drive back to my apartment was quiet and filled with tension. "What the hell do you think you're doing at Maura's without a shirt on?"

"Jane-,"

"You have nothing in common with her."

"Jane-," before I could continue interrupting, Tommy tried again. "Jane!"

"What?!" Glaring towards him, he flinched.

"What's with the hostility? It's not like we're dating. I got oil on my shirt and she washed it."

All the anger I had dropped away instantly. _I feel like an idiot._ "Then why were you over there?"

"Maura was teaching me how to cook. I want to do something special for Ma's birthday." He studied me a moment. "Jane, what's wrong with you? Even at your most pissed off mood, you've never done that before. Unless…"

"Don't." I warned.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" I could hear a smile in his voice. "Jaaannneee."

"Shut up, Tommy."

Arriving at my apartment, I noticed Ma's car. "Fantastic."

Tommy noticed it next. "What? It's only Ma."

"I said something before I left that I didn't mean to say out loud." Biting my lip, I opened the door. Sure enough, Frankie and Ma were sitting on my couch. "Hey guys…"

"Jane," Ma got up to wrap me in a strong hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"For what?" I was thoroughly confused.

"For finally admitting you have feelings for Maura." The blood drained from my face. If looks could kill, Frankie would soon be on Maura's autopsy table.

"Ma," leaning back, I stepped out of the woman's reach. "I never said I had feelings for her."

Frankie snorted a laugh. "She's dating the wrong Rizzoli." Really, Jane? You stormed out of here like a bat out of Hell. Not to mention the way you act around her."

"And you nearly killed me when you thought I had sex with her." Tommy hid behind Ma so I wouldn't kill him too.

"Jane," Ma's voice was tender. "You love her. Just embrace it."

"I'm not having this conversation. Please, leave." After some hesitation, my family finally agreed to my wishes. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Janie."

Once I knew they were gone, I grabbed another beer and sank into my couch. My phone buzzed alerting me to a text from Maura. Unlocking my phone, there were three missed calls, two voicemails and a handful of texts from the doctor.

 _Jane, nothing happened between us. I was teaching him to cook and he got vegetable oil on his shirt so I washed it. -M_

 _Jane, are you okay? -M_

 _I'm worried about you. You've never shoved either of your brothers like that. -M_

 _Obviously, there's something going on. If you need to talk, my light is always on for you. -M_

"I'm such an ass." Without missing a beat, Jo agreed. "Oh thanks." Sighing, I typed a quick message back.

 _Hey Maura, I'm sorry about earlier. I know nothing happened between you guys. I just….have a lot on my mind and took it out on Tommy. See you tomorrow at work. -J_

A few seconds later, Maura replied. _Okay Jane. You just worried me. -M_

 _Everything is fine. Goodnight Google. -J_

Xxx

The next morning, I felt horrible. I didn't sleep and I was actually terrified to go to work. Not because of a case but because I knew at some point I would have to be alone with Maura. With my lack of sleep, I knew the filter between my brain and mouth wouldn't hold back me telling her how I really felt. Not to mention, the fact that when she looks at me with that slight pout I can't keep things from her. _She has me whipped and she knows it._

Psyching myself up, I walked into the station and off the elevator onto my floor. "You okay, Jane? You look like you didn't sleep." Vince was genuinely concerned. "Maybe you need to go see Maura. She always cheers you up."

"N-no I'm good. Just need some coffee."

The entire day I was off my game and everyone knew it. _I have to get this off my chest. I have to tell her how I feel._ As I approached the morgue doors, I heard a bone saw. Peeking inside, Maura was engrossed in her work. _She didn't hear the doors open._ "Maura," my voice was a whisper. "I'm in love with you." As Maura turned off the saw, I ran through the door before she saw me. I didn't stop until I was in the elevator with it stopped between floors. _I'm such a coward!_ Sliding down the wall, I pulled my knees to my chest. Angry tears rolled down my face as I wept silently. _Why can't I just tell her? Everyone apparently knows. Getting it out should have made me feel better but I feel worse!_

Xxx

I had some vacation time so I took the next two weeks off. I refused to leave my apartment except to walk Jo. Everyone tried to reach me but I ignored their texts and phone calls. I felt horrible ignoring Maura most of all. _She thinks she did something wrong when it was me. All of this is my fault. If I had not fallen in love with that goofy, brilliant, socially awkward, wordy, genius none of this would have happened._ Knowing how stubborn I am, Maura wouldn't push me. She would simply bring food each day after work and leave it on my welcome mat.

Tonight's dinner was some healthy dish with kale and other green stuff. The note read: _I know you've not eaten healthy but at least eat something green besides pickles. I'm worried about you but I know you'll figure out whatever is going on. Everyone misses you. Love, Maura._ "I'm such an ass." Groaning, I laid my face in my hands staring down at the note. "Why can't you love me like I love you?" I always ate whatever Maura cooked whether I liked it or not but this was the worst I've ever had. _Maybe she knows and is trying to kill me._ My twisted sense of humor caused me to laugh at the thought. That night, all I could think about was Maura.

Xxx

Time passed quickly and my vacation time was gone. All eyes were on me when I walked back into the station. I felt refreshed and light. There was a euphoric light around me. Which also meant I was about to start my cycle tomorrow. This was the most dangerous day of the month and it was the only day I would have the nerve to tell Maura how I felt.

Entering the morgue, there was no sight of the beautiful blonde. "Hey Chang, where Maura?"

"Oh Detective Rizzoli, you're back." Her brows knitted. "She's out of town on a conference. I thought she would have told you."

My stomach dropped. _Damn it!_ "When does she get back?"

"Tonight. She's been gone the past few days. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No. I just needed to talk to her." Heading back upstairs, I pulled out my phone to send my friend a quick text. _Hey Maura, I'm back at work. Hope the conference is going well. When do you think you'll get home? I'll make us dinner.-J_ By the time I entered the pit, Maura messaged back.

 _I should be home around eight. Glad to hear you're at work. Since it's the 19_ _th_ _and you've always started menstruating on the 20_ _th_ _, is it safe to assume we will be having BBQ bacon cheeseburgers? -M_

A blush crept up my neck to burn my ears. _You really can't help yourself, can you?-J_

 _Yes….-J_

 _See you tonight.-J_

Maura's last messaged made me smile. _You know I can't. See you tonight.-M_

Xxx

I paced the floor as I waited for Maura to get home. _I swear Bass is staring at me. Probably wondering what's wrong with me._ My heart started to race when I heard the lock turn. "Welcome home." I smiled nervously at the blonde.

"Hello, Jane." Hanging her coat, Maura set her bag down beside the couch. "How are you? You look...," her head tilted slightly as she studied me. "Happier. Like a weight has been lifted from your shoulders. Did you figure out whatever was bothering you?"

"I did, yes. However, dinner is almost ready so we can talk afterwards. I want to hear about this conference you neglected to tell me about."

Green eyes narrowed. "Okay." Taking a seat at the table, I served us both. "This actually looks fantastic, Jane. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." While we ate, Maura told me all the boring details about the conference. All in which were nothing but intriguing to her. I could only understand about a fourth of what she said but it was just nice being in her presence again.

After dinner, Maura unpacked and we changed into some nightclothes. Joining her on the couch, I gave her a glass of wine. "What was the weight lifted off your chest?" Green eyes never left me as I sat on the other side of the couch.

"I had a lot of time to think while I was off."

"Think about what?"

"Stuff." Maura gave me that look that said I needed to elaborate. Biting my lip, my heartrate increased. _That's the look. That pout that has me spilling everything._ "I finally admitted something to myself."

"What is it, Jane?" Her voice was light and inviting.

"I love you, Maura." Swirling my wine, I took another sip.

"I love you too, Jane."

Meeting her gaze, I tried getting my message across. "No Maura, I'm _in_ _love_ with you."

A soft smile curled the corner of her mouth. "I know." I was speechless. A soft chuckle escaped the smaller woman. "Jane, I've had my suspicions for a while now but I wanted to give you the space you needed to come to terms with it. And when you came into the morgue, I thought I heard you say it but I wasn't sure because of the saw. By the time I turned around, you were gone." Maura paused to sip her wine. "I missed you while you were gone. I gave you the time you needed but couldn't stay away. That's why I brought you food. I might not have been able to see you, but at least I was near you."

"That meant a lot to me." Scooting closer, I took Maura's hand in mine. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Jane." Maura's eyes cast down to our hands.

"Maura," green eyes met my gaze once more. Leaning in, I tried to kiss the blonde only to have her pull away.

"Jane," keeping a tight grip on my hand, Maura placed her other hand on the back of my neck keeping me within arm's length. "You're hormones are raging through you. You're in a euphoric state. I don't want you to do something you might regret tomorrow morning." I started to argue, only to have Maura continue. "I know you believe whole heartedly that you know what you're doing, but I just want to make sure on your worst day of the month, that you feel the same. I'll stay the night and we can talk about this again tomorrow morning. Okay?"

"You're just watching out for me." She gave a slight nod. "But how do you feel?"

"How do you think I feel, Jane?" Maura caressed the back of my hand with her thumb.

Groaning, I threw my head back. "Do you have any idea how annoying it is when you answer a question with a question?" A musical laugh met my ears.

"Yes, I am quite aware. But Jane," I met my best friend's gaze. "I love you. I'll tell you more tomorrow. Now let's get some sleep. I'm exhausted."

"A medical conference took that much energy?"

"Dealing with Dr. Pyke for four days is harder than you would believe."

"True." We shared a laugh. As Maura said, she stayed the night. What surprised me was after turning off the lights, she crawled into bed beside me. Which wasn't out of the ordinary but I had just told her how I felt. "Night Maura."

"Goodnight, Jane."

Xxx

The next morning, I woke to something tickling my nose. Looking down, I saw Maura's head on my shoulder and her hand over my heart. My heart raced remembering what was said last night. _She's still here even after everything. And she's comfortable enough to sleep in my arms all night. Maybe she feels the same way?_ I groaned when my alarm sounded. _I don't want this to end._

"Jane, turn it off." Reaching over, I did as the doctor asked. "Thank you." Snuggling in closer, Maura sighed. "Sleep well?"

"I did. You?"

"Mhm. You make a comfortable pillow." I tried not to laugh too much. I didn't know if Maura was awake enough to know what she was saying. "How do you feel?"

"Like crap. But I still feel the same way about you." Before I could kiss Maura's forehead, she leaned up.

"Good to know." Dipping her head, the blonde captured my lips in a passionate kiss. "I'm in love with you too, Jane Rizzoli."


End file.
